


Ahoy!

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Can you do a Steve Harrington writing where he’s working at the ice cream shop at the new mall and the reader works at the store across and he notices her, and one day she comes in for ice cream(becomes a refit occurrence because she likes him too) eventually the party notices and tries to set them up?





	Ahoy!

When Hawkins opened up its very own mall, every unemployed teen gathered together a resume and ran over to their favorite store to apply for a job. You were no different, as the Sam Goody’s’ on the second floor was looking for a ‘friendly sales clerk with extensive knowledge of popular music’, a description that matched you. There was no surprise when you received a call from the manager that you got the job and should come in that next Tuesday to help stock shelves.

Two weeks after your start date, you received your first paycheck. Deciding to treat yourself, you made your way to the Scoop Ahoy that sat at the forefront of the foot court. Being that it was a school night at 9pm, only half an hour before closing, the food court sat practically empty. Underneath the glittery neon sign, there stood the well known Steve Harrington behind the cash register, looking absolutely exhausted. But once he saw a customer approaching he sat up, and a small smile graced his lips.

The two of you never really talked before the mall opened. Sure you saw him in the halls and in the few classes you shared, but you were never paired up for projects, and your friend groups never overlapped.

In a forced happy tone the brown haired boy greeted you. “Ahoy, I’m Steve what can I get for you.” You couldn’t help but to softly laugh at the forced customer service voice, something you quickly learned after dealing with customers everyday was that voice.

“You don’t have to use the 'customer service’ voice with me Steve, I totally understand that you’re tired” you reassured him with a grin “I work at the Same Goody’s just across from you, believe me I’ve mastered that voice” The teen shared a genuine smile with you, and dropped the facade.

“Thank goodness, I’m sick of saying the same thing all day in that stupid tone of voice,” sharing another laugh, you two spent the next five minutes complaining about work and shitty customers. You had totally forgotten about ordering until you heard over the announcements “The time is 9:55, the store will be closing in 5 minutes.

"Shit! I forgot to order… I’ll just get 2 scoops of (your fav ice cream) in a cake cone please,” Steve quickly fulfilled your order while still joking with you. You could understand why he was so well liked around the school, he was such a charmer. “How much do I owe you?” you asked after receiving your treat.

“Nothing, it’s on me, think it as a thank you for making my last 10 minutes of work fun” you opened your mouth, but he quickly interrupted you “and before you protest I get 2 free scoops free every day, and after 2 weeks of having ice cream everyday, you get sick of it” You thanked him and let him clean up, heading to your car with a smile.

Something about your first encounter at Scoops Ahoy changed everything. Steve realized every time the entrance of the food court was empty, he could see your face working the cash register at Sam Goody’s, or recommending good stereos to clueless parents. Sometimes you would catch him staring and flash him a quick smile or goofy face, then would get back to work. Steve developed a sort of infatuation with you after that day, and you to him. It became a tradition of yours to go get 2 scoops on payday. But you would still visit Steve everyday even though you wouldn’t buy anything (much to the annoyance of his co-workers).

But of course neither of you could tell that the other held feelings that went much deeper than friendship. Not until a group of 4 boys and 2 girls had an outing at the Starcourt Mall.

Steve was chatting you up at the register when the group of middle schoolers came buy, all with the intention of recklessly spending their money on food and stupid things they didn’t need from the mall. They were planning on bothering Steve for a bit before getting some ice-cream, but they noticed how deep into conversation he was in with a certain (h/c)-ette.

Dustin held his arm out, blocking everyone from moving forward. “Wait! Let’s see where this goes,” They observe the two of you try to flirt without outright flirting, then notice you check your watch and leave Steve with a small wave. The group ran up to the counter with Dustin reaching Steve first. “STEVE!” the curly haired boy yelled in his face, then quickly lowered his voice. “Who is she? Does she like you? And does she know you like her?” Steve looked bewildered by the questions thrown at him.

“Whoa, slow down kiddo, I don’t like her like that, she’s just a friend who works a few stores over. Thats all,” But the looks the middle schoolers gave him showed they thought otherwise. “Look I know you don’t believe me but-”

“Of course we don’t believe you! You were just giving her goo goo eyes!” Chiming in Lucas. The group started hounding Steve to go on a date with (Y/n), and he gave in after 5 minutes of being pestered.

“Fine, I’ll ask her out once my shift ends, but if I get rejected, this is all your fault.” But the scheming looks the kids gave him would’ve scared him if he didn’t know better.

“Don’t worry Steve-o, we’ll put in a good word for you,” Dustin said with a smile, and with that the group left, leaving a confused Steve behind.

You instantly recognized the group, as Steve told you many stories about the crazy things they get up to, of course sparing you some certain (demogorgan related) details. You greeted the group with a smile and a hello, and continued stocking shelves. But the pre-teens followed you around the store like ducklings, so you turned to them to address their problem. But before you could ask, they all tried to speak to you at once, their voices all jumbled together, arms waving, and the words 'Steve’, 'Love’, 'Dates’, and 'Tell him’, were thrown around.

“Whoa whoa, slow down guys. I can hardly understand what you’re saying. All I got was something about Steve and a date. Is he going out with someone?”

You were met with a resounding NO from the kids, and them grabbing you and pulling you aside and away from the main entrance, so Steve couldn’t see you from his counter.

“(Y/n) listen! We know you like Steve and-” but Dustin was quickly cut off by a flustered Will.

“W-well, we don’t know for sure but we have a pretty good guess,” he, like his other friend, was interrupted but this time by Mike.

“Hey! He’s gonna ask you out later today, so just be prepared for that,” the group turned to Mike, not happy with him spoiling Steve’s plans.

You stood there in a mix of shock and confusion, trying to understand what just happened. Nodding, you continued stocking while thinking over what you were just told.

“Well luckily for Steve, I’ll just go ask him out instead so I don’t have to wait the next 3 hours, impatient and nervous,” you made up your mind very quickly, which shocked the group. But before they could stop you from walking over, you were already halfway over to the ice cream shop.

Steve stood with a shocked look on his face when you came marching towards him with a determined look, and the middle schoolers trailing behind you all throwing Steve thumbs up and big apologetic smiles.

The expressions the kids gave him made him worry, and threw off his usual charm. “H-hey (Y/n), you’re back pretty quickly, whats u-”

“Steve! You, me… pizza later? I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you outside this mall so we can go to the shoppe by the school. How’s that sound?” The brown haired boy was thrown off by your assertive question, but now understood what the encouraging looks meant.

Steve threw you the most charming smile and replied with a sweet “Of course, I can drive us over, and you home,” and received a bright smile from you, and the 6 kids behind you.

“HEY (L/N), GET BACK IN HERE” you look over and see one of your coworkers, freaking out over the midday rush of shoppers.

“Gotta go Stevie, see you later,” you lean over and place a kiss on his cheek and head on back to work, leaving a very pleased Steve


End file.
